Unfinished Business
by Jewels Light
Summary: Merger with Inu Yasha. Kaoru has been having strange dreams for a week, and now she has met a wanderer who seems strangely familiar. Will life ever be the same again?
1. 1 Deja Vu?

Unfinished Business

By: Jewels Light

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company nor do I own Kenshin and the crew. As far as I know, the story idea is mine.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, hello everyone. This is not exactly a cross-over so much as being a merger of Inu Yasha and Rurouni Kenshin. You will see what I mean when you read it. I was watching Kenshin one day, and it hit me that there were a lot of similarities between the two shows. Maybe a little too many to be coincidence...at least in my mind. So this is what my imagination came up with. Let me know what you think. As always, read and enjoy! = D

************************************************************************

Chapter One: Deja Vu?

Kaoru's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at the ceiling of her room as her heart thundered in her chest. The dream images were already fading away, and before long would be gone completely. Even now all she could remember were hazy faces and a swirl of emotion, with the exception of those eyes. They remained so clear that she could see them every time she closed her eyes. The emotions had ranged from warmth and friendship to heartbreaking sorrow and loss. There was also mind-blowing, body- numbing fear. And through it all were those golden eyes watching her intensely, shining with emotion and a faint whisper that she couldn't quite make out.

She sighed and snuggled deeper into her blankets. She wished that those hazy forms had been real. Kaoru Kamiya had been alone for much too long. Her father had passed away, leaving her to run the dojo. True, she did still have the students, but she felt alone most of the time...even if she were with a crowd. How long she would have those students was still questionable, as long as the Battousai the Manslayer roamed Tokyo killing innocent people.

With a gasp, she jumped to her feet. She couldn't just lie here while the Battousai was out there. If she could capture the Manslayer using the Kamiya Kasshin style, perhaps more students would enroll in the dojo. Kaoru quickly changed into her training clothes and pulled her long raven hair into a sloppy ponytail. Her large sapphire eyes were sparkling in anticipation as she grabbed her wooden sword on the way out the door.

She walked down the foggy, quiet streets of Tokyo, looking for her prey. Strangely, those golden eyes from her dream were haunting her. Why were they plaguing her like this? She had been having this dream now for about a week. Everywhere she looked, she saw those eyes.

Finally, up ahead she saw a figure in the mist. At his side swung the unmistakable shape of a sword. It was about time! She began running toward him quietly, and some details began to form around the stranger. His long red hair was tied back with a simple cord and he wore a white pants with a fuchsia colored shirt. Hmm...he seems rather...small to be a manslayer. Kaoru shrugged and took up a defensive stance before challenging the man in front of her.

"Hold it right there...Battousai the Manslayer!" She cried. He stiffened for a moment and then slowly began to turn so that he was facing her. She found herself looking into a pair of beautiful violet eyes and a wide, innocent smile. Those eyes seemed somehow familiar. "You are much weaker looking than I expected. Prepare yourself!" She shouted just before launching herself at the diminutive man. But suddenly he was gone. He had disappeared right in front of her eyes. "HUH?"

She turned in time to see him land on a bench. It gave out under his weight and he crashed to the ground in an undignified, ungraceful heap. She stared at him a moment in complete shock and then walked towards him slowly.

"Are you REALLY the Battousai? I heard that you killed more people last night."

"I am nothing but a wanderer. I am just a wandering swordsman, that I am." He picked up his sword, still in its sheath, and held it out to her. His amethyst eyes sparkled in amusement. "Do you really think that I could kill anyone with this blade?" He watched as the girl pulled out the sword and watched as her eyes widened in shock. Why had she expected it to be ancient and rusted? 

"The blade is on the wrong side."

"This is a reverse blade sword. It cannot kill anyone."

"It doesn't even appear that it has been used. In fact, it looks brand new." Kaoru grudgingly agreed. So much for her hopes of catching the Battousai. She knew it had been too easy.

"So I have proven my innocence, have I not?" He asked with a wide smile. He looked so harmless and completely...safe. 

"Look, you're wandering around here with a sword in a town that THE Battousai has been killing in night after night. How do you think it looks. Anyone would have been suspicious!" She didn't notice his dazed look as she continued to rant at him. Her frustration was easily vented as anger, one small flaw in her personality. "Besides, you know its forbidden to walk around with a sword in the Meiji Era..." Her tirade was cut short by the sound of whistles. Perhaps this time it was the real Battousai! "Something's happening!"

Without another word, she raced off in the direction of the alarm. He blinked after her.

"I wouldn't want to be the one that she is looking for, that I wouldn't." Then the dazed look dropped from his features, to be replaced with one of shrewd intelligence. The wanderer was gone as if he had never been, in his place was a swordsman. This was not one who looked safe. Every fiber of his being was alert and ready for action, and awareness seem to crackle around him. He quickly headed toward the sounds of battle.

When Kaoru reached the source of the commotion, it was only to find a large man with a covered face attacking a patrol of policeman. Without a single thought for her own safety she launched herself at the man. Her wooden sword was ready to strike, but she was pushed aside by the brute strength of the Battousai. She crashed into a nearby wall. Only when she took up her defensive stance once again did she notice that she had been wounded in her right arm. Her opponent closed in on her, and swung his blade, chopping her wooden sword in half. She stared at it with horror, before looking up into the eyes of the Battousai, who was readying himself to end her life with a powerful downward swing.

The next thing she knew, the wanderer was holding her close to his chest, almost protectively as he smiled down at her. Had he just saved her life? She looked over his shoulder to see that the blade that had been meant to end her life was now buried in the wall that she had stood against seconds before. How did he move that fast?

For his part, the wanderer looked down at the woman in his arms and was overcome by the feeling that he had done this before. That saving her life was a normal part of his day. Even stranger was the fact that an audio memory had risen to the surface. A memory of a conversation that he couldn't remember ever having, although it was definitely his voice.

__

"You mean that I should just give up?" A woman asked. This woman? No, that was impossible. He had just met her...hadn't he? From the tremble in her voice he could tell that she was either crying or very close to it. The next words proved that to be the case. _"Stop crying! What I meant was shut up and let me protect you." _He shook his head slightly to clear it. Even though this conversation must have taken place in dire circumstances, it still made him want to smile.

Behind him, he could hear the sounds of more whistles and the sound of policeman. He looked down at the woman in his arms again and shook his head.

"It is quite reckless to go into battle with a wooden sword when your opponent is using a real one." She glared up at him, but the words of the Battousai as he ran off stopped her angry retort.

"I am Battousai the Manslayer, and I used the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship!"

"What? NO!" Kaoru cried as she tried to extricate herself from the wanderer's arms. "He is ruining my family's good name!"

"Now, now, you are being reckless again."

"I'll show you reckless, you penniless..." and the remains of her wooden sword came crashing down on his head, dropping him to the dusty street. She glowered down at his prone form for a moment and then sighed. Her anger had gotten the best of her once again. She helped him to his feet and they stumbled back to the dojo. She was silently fuming the entire way. How dare that manslayer slander her family's name by linking them to his murders?

Luckily Dr. Genzai was at the dojo, so he could look after the wanderer. He didn't appear to be in that bad of shape, and he was now sleeping peacefully. She looked down at his serene face, marred by that cross-shaped scar, and smiled. He had put his own life in jeopardy to save her. He was a stranger and yet Kaoru felt connected to him in a way that she had never felt with another person. The least that she could do to repay him was to let him stay at the dojo, at least until he decided to wander away again. Now why did that thought make her heart feel heavy?

Since she couldn't do anything for him, she decided to take a bath. Soon she was settled chin deep in hot water. Kaoru soon found herself in the zone between sleep and wakefulness. There, she once again saw those lovely amber eyes, and this time she could make out the whisper that accompanied them. _We'll meet again, I promise. And next time... we'll get it right._

"We'll get it right." she echoed softly. She didn't hear the door open but she did feel the cooler air that brushed over her heated skin. She opened her eyes only to have them clash with the wide eyed stare of the wanderer. She was in complete shock, and her mouth opened, only to spew out complete gibberish! Or at least it was in this context. 

"SIT BOY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The wanderer's eyes widened even further before he dropped to the ground with a thud.

*********************************************************************

A.N. 2: So do I continue or not? Its up to you! I'll be waiting to hear what you think.

*********************************************************************


	2. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**********************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin and the crew. The story idea, as far as I know, is mine.

**********************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here is the second installment, and it is the longest chapter that I have written...in any of the stories that I have done. I just didn't want to stop. While this follows along with the anime, there are also my own touches thrown in, and I took some liberties with the anime as well. As always, please read and enjoy. And drop me a line to let me know what you think! = D

************************************************************************

Chapter 2--Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Kaoru sat in in the hot water for a few seconds, too shocked to do anything else. Then with a quick glance at the man still prostrate on the floor, she clambered out of the bath and dressed quickly. After a moment's hesitation she moved so that she stood over him, looking down into his scarred but peaceful countenance. She looked down at him curiously, even as anger and embarrassment stained her cheeks a bright red. The anger was easy to explain. There were two different types of embarrassment waging war within her though. Externally, she was mortified that someone she had just met, and a man at that, had seen her naked. That went hand in hand with the anger. But then there was the internal humiliation of having treated a guest in her home like a dog. Quite literally. Why had she yelled that of all things, and why had it seemed so appropriate to the situation?

The wanderer stared up at her, watching through slitted lids, as the emotions played across her expressive face. She was absolutely breathtaking, and not only on the outside. He could sense the brightness of her spirit calling to the darkness in his own. He cut those thoughts off quickly. He couldn't allow himself to get too attached to anyone, and especially not someone like this woman. She did not need to be burdened with his past. He would have to leave, there was no doubt about it. An eerie howl seemed to resonate in his head, full of desperation and pain. This woman was effecting him too much and in too many ways. Since they had met this morning, he had been dogged by the strange feelings of familiarity for things that he had never known, a protectiveness that he hadn't felt in years for the young woman he had just met and he was hearing voices in his head. Ok, it was true that it was his own voice, but it was still disturbing. Especially that howl.

Kaoru watched him as he lay on the floor, and began to worry about him. She gently lay a hand on his cheek, and was shocked when he pulled away from her with a hiss. She stared at him in confusion. His eyes were open and staring at her, the amethyst depths seeming to bore directly into her soul. If it hadn't been for the eye color, she would have thought that her dream was replaying itself.

"A...are you hurt?"

"Huh?" The slightly dazed, innocent smile returned to his face and he smiled at her. "Oh no, I am just fine, that I am. My apologies for..." He began to blush as he waved a hand at the bath. "Dr. Genzai recommended I come here. He didn't know it was occupied, that he didn't."

"Oh." She frowned slightly. Did he remember what she had said? She really hoped not. "Well in that case, it is all yours." Kaoru left the bath and headed for her room, as fast as her feet would carry her. The wanderer watched her go, amusement in his eyes.

When he was in the warm water, he thought about her reaction to his presence, and his reaction to her reaction. SIT BOY! He chuckled softly, although when he had heard those words, the first thing that had run across his mind was not flattering. _Damn that wench_. _Not like she has anything that I want to see anyway. _ But what was really surprising was that he had felt something in his mind being pressed flat. It had been too much, what with seeing a beautiful woman nude, strange memories, the heat of the bathing room, and the sensation of having his brain squashed. He had passed out.

Something strange was happening to him, and he just couldn't figure out what it could be. He had never had reactions like this before. He was always in control of himself. Now his mind was behaving like an immature, and apparently bad tempered, teenager. Where were these memories coming from?

***********************************************************************

Kaoru was standing in front of the plaque with her father's name on it. There was no way that she could let that murderer get away with smearing their name, and what her father had strived to build....the sword that revitalizes. A style meant to protect, not to kill, although it could do that as well if the wielder was pressed...and wasn't using a wooden sword.

"You are the assistant master of this school miss..."

"Kaoru. My name is Kaoru. Yes, I am." She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life earlier. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"But you don't even know who I am."

"I am sure you have good reasons to wander about the world. Your past..." She was about to say that it didn't concern her, but the words wouldn't come. For some reason, she felt that it did concern her. "Who you were before..." She couldn't finish that one either, for the same reason. "It's your business, and I won't meddle in it. Everyone is entitled to their own secrets." He was watching her closely, as if to determine if she meant what she said. It would be nice to be able to stay in one place for awhile. Thanks to his strange reactions to this woman, he couldn't stay long, but one night couldn't hurt. With a slight nod, he smiled at her brightly.

"In that case, let me make dinner." He started for the garden but stopped. When he spoke again, his voice had changed slightly, becoming deeper. "Do you recall if there was anyone from this school that was left handed? Couldn't use their right thumb?"

"You think it is actually a student of this school? How dare you even suggest that? My father taught to protect, not to kill! No one who was taught the Kasshin style would do something like this! I'll prove it when I catch him. I will too, even if it costs me my life!" She stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the shoji screen.

The wanderer watched her go. When she had mentioned her death, once again his heart had clenched tightly. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he did know that he would not let her die. He slowly followed after her, hoping that words would stop her from acting recklessly as she seemed prone to do, but somehow knowing that it would not.

"Miss Kaoru, I do not believe that your father would want you to do something that would put you in jeopardy. I believe that he would want you to live a happy, peaceful life." For that to happen, however, he would not be able to stay long. He was not worthy of that kind of life, and he would just corrupt hers. When he didn't receive a reply, he walked away, toward the garden once again.

Kaoru lay on her futon, staring at the ceiling. What did he know about her life? About her father? She rolled over with a groan, clenching her fists in frustration. True, that was probably exactly what her father would have said, now that she thought about it. But that didn't mean that she should just lie there and do nothing, did it? She closed her eyes and saw those amber orbs watching her again. Why did they make her feel slightly guilty? They seemed almost disappointed in her. _Oh damn!_

She walked silently down the hall to the room that she had given to the wanderer, pausing just outside. Well, here goes nothing.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way that I did. You are right about my father, it is what he would have wanted." She waited for a response, but one was not forthcoming. He couldn't be asleep already, could he? "Hey, I'm apologizing here! You could at least say something." Her temper was rising again, and she shoved open the screen to find the room empty and the bedding not touched. He had left without a word. Her head dropped down onto her chest. She felt strangely hollow. "I wish that I had at least learned his name." She whispered softly to the empty room, before returning to her own.

She must have dropped off into sleep again. This time the dream was a memory of her childhood. One student had felt that the Kasshin style was for weaklings, and had begun to use a real sword in practice one day. Kaoru had only been six at the time, and watching from the doorway. Her father had brushed past and cautioned her to stay out of the way. He had faced down the student, and incapacitated his right thumb so that he would never wield a sword again. When that student had looked up, he had caught the young girl's eyes and had grinned at her malevolently. He had been banned from the school that day.

She awoke with a start. Geez, that was starting to become a habit lately. With a shaking hand, she covered her face. Well, now she knew. This was all for revenge against her father. She got to her feet and went to find the old records. She finally found what she was looking for, the name of the student that had been expelled. Gohei Hitoma. It had happened eleven years ago.

Suddenly the front door of the dojo burst open, and there he stood, surrounded by a group of thugs. Her eyes narrowed even as she grabbed a wooden sword from the wall.

"So you remember, do you?" the former student rumbled. "I have waited eleven years to take my revenge, with this sword."

"A sword is meant to protect people!" She cried. "I won't make it easy for you!" She threw herself at him, the wooden sword in her hands ready for action. He caught the thrust in his right hand and brought his still sheathed sword down on her neck, causing her to become dizzy and drop her weapon. Gohei lifted her up by the shirt and shook her roughly.

"Well now, what should we do with her first?" He rumbled to crowd. They all replied with ugly laughter.

"You'll put her down gently, that you will." A soft voice said from the back of the room. Everyone turned and Kaoru gasped. It was the wanderer...and he was going to be killed.

"No, go away! You are no match for him!" His shaggy red bangs covered his eyes as he slowly walked toward them. He didn't reply and he didn't look up. When he had seen Kaoru in this predicament, he could feel his other side struggling to the surface. He couldn't stop a soft growl that rumbled in his chest.

"What, another that believes that the sword is to"

"No. A sword is a weapon, meant to kill. Miss Kaoru's ideal is one for those who have never had their hands stained by the blood of men." He looked up with a wide smile. "But I like Miss Kaoru's way much better, that I do." The large man was watching him closely.

"What are you waiting for, get him." The crowd rushed at the red haired wanderer. They soon found themselves on the floor unconscious. Gohei's eyes widened. This man was very fast.

"Cross-shaped scar...red hair...could it be?"

"Oh yes, the style of Battousai the Manslayer is neither Kamiya Kashin or whatever style it is that you use. He uses the Hiten Mitsurugi style, which will never fail to kill, unless you use a sword like mine that is." The wanderer had a slight smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. They were cold and alert.

"YOU are the real Battousai?" Kaoru asked, her voice wobbling with shock. The large man began to laugh.

"It makes no matter. I will be the one to slay the Battousai, and then this girl and the school will fall as well." The wanderer's violet eyes narrowed and his voice seemed slightly weary.

"Then I have no choice." The large man dropped Kaoru to the floor and rushed at the Battousai of legend. He swung at the younger man, and was shocked to see that he was no longer in front of him. "Over here!" the wanderer cried out as he brought his own sword crashing down on his opponents fingers. The large man dropped to his knees while the other calmly re-sheathed his sword. "While I have no attachment to the name of Battousai the Manslayer, I cannot allow a man like you to wear it." One of Gohei's goons had regained consciousness. "You, go get the police and tell them all that this man has been doing." The wanderer looked over his shoulder to see Kaoru watching him with wide blue eyes. He smiled at her sadly. "I am sorry Miss Kaoru, I never meant to keep my identity a secret I just....well, I guess I didn't want you to know if you didn't have to. Thank you for your kindness." He turned and began walking towards the door. 

"You big...JERK!" Kaoru screamed from behind him. She was trying to think of anything that would make him stay. He had saved her life, again and she didn't want him to go. "How could you just leave me with this mess? I can't fix this all by myself."

His eyes had widened at the comment, making him come to a full stop in the open doorway. He was a jerk for wanting to keep her safe? How did that happen? Slowly he turned around to face her once again. He had to make her understand. He was not worthy of anything that she was offering...a place to stay, friendship, or her trust.

"I just thought that since this incident it would be better to go. It wouldn't do to have the real Battousai staying here."

"Who said I wanted the Battousai to stay here? I told you before that you had a right to your secrets and I meant it. I want you...the wan..." Her hand came up to cover her mouth, and she turned her back to him. She still didn't know his name, after all that he had done for her, and now he was ready to walk out of her life. "Before you go, would you at least tell me your name? Not the name of the Battousai, your name, the name of the wanderer."

"Himura. Kenshin Himura." He couldn't help but smile. How long had it been since anyone had cared enough to find out. Why was she making this harder than it already was, and for that matter, why was it so difficult anyway. They had just met. He couldn't have formed this strong of an attachment this quickly, could he?

"Kenshin?" She said it softly, almost as if testing it out. It felt right, and yet it also seemed wrong somehow. "Well Kenshin, I suppose that you should be going then."

He stared at her back for seconds that seemed almost endless. It should be the easiest thing in the world to just open that door and hit the road once again. So why couldn't he do it? Just the thought of leaving her had all of his senses screaming that it was the wrong thing to do. _Just when I finally found her again, you want to leave her, you idiot? Not a chance in Hell! _Where did that thought come from? What did it mean? He hadn't been searching for anyone, and especially not a girl with a fiery temper, a knack for getting herself into dangerous situations and the kindest heart that he had ever seen. With an inaudible sigh, he slowly slid the door closed. He had always listened to his instincts, and they were telling him that he had finally come home. He saw her head bow in defeat.

Kaoru heard the door slide shut and just barely kept herself from weeping. He was gone and she felt like she had lost something precious, without even knowing what it had been. What was she going to do now?

"Well, to be honest, I am rather tired of wandering about." Her head came up and she spun about to find him leaning against the door, a soft look in his amethyst eyes. With a smile, she began walking toward him. He moved toward her as well. "I may accidentally see you in the bath."

"Oh that's no problem. I'll just let you have it..." She threw a punch, and it was hard to tell who was more surprised when it connected with his jaw. "I...I thought that you would block that. Are you sure you are the real Battousai?" He rubbed his jaw lightly, and couldn't stop the chuckle that burst from his lips.

"No, I am just Kenshin Himura, wandering swordsman, that I am. And might I say that you have a very hard right cross." She blushed and looked at the floor while leading him to the room that was to be his, which was directly across the hall from her own.

"Good night, Kenshin." She turned and entered her own room, without looking at him. If she had, she would have seen his eyes become vulnerable. He entered his room once again and lay down on the bedding, crossing his arms behind his head. What had he gotten himself into this time? His eyes slowly drifted closed.

__

He was staring up into the eyes of the woman that he loved, watching as the tears coursed down her cheeks unnoticed. She was weeping for him, again. How had someone so unworthy of this girl managed to win her love? His heart thumped loudly. It was so unfair, he had just found out that she loved him, and now he was dying. Well, he wouldn't go without telling her...

"I'm sorry..." he whispered as he took one of her small, trembling hands in his own clawed grasp. A fit of coughing brought blood to his lips and doubled the strength of the sobs of the young girl who so tenderly held his head in her lap. "Don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry. Well meet again, and next time..." She looked down into his eyes, and his heart expanded to see all the emotion in her dark eyes. Gods she was beautiful. "Next time we'll get it right...I promise." Her name was the last thing on his lips, and her face was the last thing he saw... "Kagome..."

"Kagome!" Kenshin sat up, his eyes wide and staring, even as his cry was still sounding in his ears. That had been the worst nightmare that he had ever had, and as the ex-Battousai, he had experienced quite a few. He knew that this wasn't a dream, it was too vivid. This had been a memory, one that he had never experienced. Who was this Kagome, and who was he?

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called from the doorway. He turned toward her. She gasped in surprise and took a step back into the hall when she found herself staring into the amber eyes of her dreams.

**********************************************************************

A/N 2: I do my shout outs at the end of the chapter, in one of these lovely little end bits. I try to keep them short, but sometimes that doesn't work!

WingSong: I am glad that you like that style, cuz I don't know if I could change it! I always try to write it in the way that you think...Hey, that could happen. Not that it will, but just the same, it could. I hope you continue to enjoy it and let me know...I love repeat reviewers!! Ok, ok, so I am shameless, sorry! = P

Kei: Only one way to see how the story develops....keep reading! I don't like to give away hints, but this chapter should give some clues...then again, maybe it doesn't! 

Laraina: So glad to see that you checked this one out too! You are one of those that I can count on for every story....Have I told you that you are my hero? ^_~

thracia: I am glad that you liked it and thank you for your encouragement. Hope this one lives up to the last!

Kindred: What an appropriate name, we must be kindred spirits. You know that great minds think alike (we'll ignore the second part of that cliche) and you got most of it in one! If you can figure out the rest, you get a gold star....and one of my coveted peanut butter cups!

lunachan579: Here you go, wish granted! As for the clever part *blushes*...thank you. I don't know if anyone has ever told me that before...Hmmm....

MUSECHAN: Wow, another one telling me that I am clever...getting a big head here guys....but thank you. I am glad that you could see it, that's part of my job. As for the Deja Vu....I'm glad that it came across the way that I wanted it to.

serena: Battousai fun fic...Hmmm...not really sure yet. But yeah, his eyes are very....very nice. Of course I like the violet ones just as well! Where are the real eyes like that?

  



	3. Not Again!

***********************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and crew or Inu Yasha and company. They are just playing in my imagination for awhile.

***********************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sorry that this took so long to be posted, but I was having a lot of trouble doing so...this was supposed to have been up on Tuesday and now its Sunday. There was also a problem that I had with the story itself, but that got worked out finally. I don't work with outlines and things...just sorta sit down and see what comes out. I have tried plotting things out, but they never come out that way in the end! SIGH. Anyway, I hope that you like it, and it is a long one. Drop me a line if you get a chance... As always, read and enjoy! = P

***********************************************************************

Chapter 3: Not Again!

__

What is happening? Kaoru thought in a panic as she took a step away from the man that sat in front of her. How could a person's eye color change like that? After the initial shock wore off, she found herself rushing to Kenshin's side. Those amber eyes called to her very soul, and they had been filled with such sorrow and pain as he looked at her, but there had also been something else that was just out of her reach to name. Hope? Relief? Love? Now he was staring down at his hands which were clenched into fists on his lap. He didn't look at her. She took his face gently in her hands and made him meet her worried gaze once again. She was surprised to find that his eyes were a swirling mixture of violet and amber. Kaoru almost missed his soft whisper that so closely mirrored her own thoughts just moments before.

"What is happening to me?" He sounded so lost and confused that it brought tears to her eyes. She didn't know what to do, so she just reacted without thinking, even as the tears spilled from her eyes.

"Its okay, Kenshin, I'm here now. Everything will be ok, I promise." He looked at her and she saw that once again his eyes were solid amber. With a shaking hand, he reached out and brushed away her tears and caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Don't cry, please, Kagome. You know I hate it when you cry." Her body stiffened at being called by a different woman's name, even as part of her mind advised her to let it go for the moment. How could that possibly be okay? "I told you we would meet again. This time we WILL get it right."

"Kenshin, I don't understand..." Her heart was beating so hard that her voice shook. He had just repeated the whisper from her dream, word for word. And with those very same eyes that had haunted her for a week. This was just too strange. She took his hand that was still cupping her face and gave it a small squeeze. "My name is Kaoru. We only just met this morning, remember?" His eyes glazed over and the amber slowly was replaced by amethyst again. He blinked a few times at her and then smiled. Her heart skipped a beat or three and she returned it shyly.

"Of course I remember, Miss Kaoru. I am sorry about this..." He rubbed his head and a slight blush reddened his cheeks. "I don't actually understand it myself." He had just made a complete fool out of himself in front of her again, and that he did understand. He had lost control of himself, something that he hadn't done in ten years. Something strange was happening here, and it seemed to revolve around this girl. His head was pounding and so was his heart, he would have to think about these things in the morning. His eyelids felt like they had weights attached to them, forcing them to close against his will. Right now he just wanted to sleep. At that thought his eyes popped open again, if he were to sleep, would that nightmare return? Or another that was even worse?

"Kenshin..." She didn't want to break into his reverie but she was so curious about what had just happened. But he looked so tired. Then suddenly his eyes flew open, she could read the panic in their depths. "What is it? What can I do to help?"

"Its just a bad dream, or a memory. A memory that I don't recall living, that I do not." He gave a short laugh. "Is such a thing even possible?" Kaoru thought of the dreams and strange feelings that she had been experiencing for the past week and gave him a warm smile. She gave the hand that she had forgotten she was holding another squeeze before letting it go. 

"Yes. I think its possible, Kenshin." He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to decide if she was just humoring him or not. Finally he gave a slight nod and another of those angelic smiles that warmed her heart. She got to her feet slowly and looked down at him.

"Thank you."

"I'll be right across the hall..." She left the room, and as soon as the door was shut behind her she leaned against her own door with a sigh. So it wasn't just her. He was having strange dreams as well. Maybe that was why she felt so connected to him. They had been fated to meet. The fact that he was gorgeous didn't matter to her in the least. _Sure Kaoru, that's why your heart goes into overdrive when he smiles at you and why it hurt when he called you Kagome, right?_

Kagome. Why did that name seem so familiar to her? She was fairly certain that she didn't know anyone by that name. And yet, she had a connection to it as well as to the man in the next room. What it could be, she wasn't sure, but she was going to find out...or her name wasn't Kaoru Kamiya.

********************************************************************

She struggled out of bed later that morning with a groan. One glance at the shadows on the wall told her that she had slept much later than she intended. Since her students hadn't yet returned to the dojo, it really didn't matter how long she remained in bed. She sighed loudly. When she entered the kitchen she found Kenshin happily finishing up breakfast. He turned and smiled at her when he felt her presence.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru. Breakfast is ready, that it is." She nodded but didn't say anything. Instead she watched him as he moved about the kitchen comfortably, almost as if he had always been there. The events of last nights didn't seem to have any effect on him at all. She frowned slightly, mostly because they had had such a profound effect on her.

Kenshin watched her throughout the morning, noticing that her usual smile had not returned. At this moment she was sitting on the porch, her knees drawn up to her chest with her chin resting on her knees, and her blue eyes were distant. Something must be bothering her. Although he had decided to push the dream out of his mind, he couldn't forget how comforting her presence had been. Now he wanted to do something to make her happy, just so that he could see that smile again. He really hoped that she wasn't thinking about what had happened the night before. That was something that he just did not want to deal with.

"Why haven't they come back?" She murmured, unaware that the thought had escaped her lips. Well, now Kenshin knew what was bothering her, the absence of students. He racked his brain for a way to take her mind off her worries and finally hit on something that might work.

"Uh, Miss Kaoru..."

"Yes Kenshin?"  


"Would you like to go out to lunch today? It might help to be away from the dojo for a little while." Her sapphire eyes lit up and the smile he had been waiting for finally graced her lips. He found himself able to do nothing but stare at her as she replied and then ran off into the dojo. He blinked a few times when he realized that he didn't have a clue as to what she had just said. With a shrug, he sat down to wait for her to return.

"I am ready Kenshin." He turned to look at her, and his mind supplied a picture that caused him to blush lightly. He saw her standing there wearing a long sleeved shirt with a square collar and red tie. But what caused the blush was the very short green skirt which bared her long, toned legs to mid thigh. Her hair was unbound and the raven tresses were so black that they shone with a blue tone as they blew around her face in the slight breeze. She was smiling at him brightly and her brown eyes were sparkling with warmth and affection. _Brown eyes? What was he thinking of...Kaoru's eyes are blue._ He gave his head a hard shake and saw Kaoru's image, her real image snap into place. He took in her yellow kimono, the pink ribbon holding her hair in a high ponytail and the concerned look in her blue eyes. _Yes, blue eyes_. He smiled at her warmly and nodded.

Kaoru watched Kenshin's reaction as she came out of the dojo. He seemed entranced by her appearance, and even began to blush a bit. She thought that she saw his eyes gleam golden for a split second before he shook his head and then smiled at her. He nodded and she left the porch to join him in the courtyard.

They walked to town in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Kaoru greeted some people that she knew and Kenshin's eye was caught by a young boy walking down the opposite side of the street. His hair was shaggy mop of dark brown which hung in his eyes as he walked slowly toward Kenshin. The innocent expression immediately left his face as he read the young boy's ki. He watched the boy warily. He was ten or eleven and obviously a skilled pickpocket if ease in which he slipped an elderly man's purse from his sleeve was any indication.

Kenshin felt a nagging sensation in the back of his mind, even as the memory surfaced. How often was this going to happen? This time it was visual and audio, quite literally a dream while he was awake. 

__

He seemed to be in some kind of battlefield, as there were bodies scattered everywhere. To make matters worse, there was some strange kind of statue holding down his hands, even as a small boy with fox feet was rummaging through a huge bag on the ground. The same girl from his dream the night before stood over him, an incredulous look on her face.

"Hey! That's my stuff!"

"Finally, the shards of the Shikon Jewel." He held up a small vial with several pink shards in it. "Thank you and....Farewell!" The little fox boy disappeared in a puff of greenish smoke. A moment later a skull with a tail began to skitter away from them. He brought his fist down on the skull, only to have the fox child appear once again with a pout and a huge lump on his head. "Always picking on the little guy!"

Kenshin's attention snapped back to the boy who had just dropped the stolen purse into the hands of the child with the elderly man. He couldn't help but reach out and pat the boy on the head as he passed.

"What do you think that you are doing?" The boy snarled.

"Nothing. I just thought that you were very kind." Suddenly Kaoru appeared at his side and grabbed his hair. Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise and a mumbled "Huh?" escaped his lips as he was pulled away, Kaoru ranting about how she had turned around and he had disappeared. The boy watched them go with a puzzled frown. Something about those two had seemed familiar and he had the urge to follow along with them. Behind him, two women began gossiping about how the man still carried a sword even now, in the Meiji era, when it was expressly forbidden. 

"I guess that you can't extinguish the soul of a warrior." One of the women said sadly. Something inside the young boy snapped and he chased after the couple. He ran into the red-haired man, and stole his purse from his sleeve. He didn't expect to be slammed to the ground by the woman at the man's side.

"You ugly, let me go!" _They only take desirable women, so she'll be fine. _What was that guy's voice doing in his head? _Do you have holes for eyes? I'm sure they are picking her out of their teeth right now! _What was that all about? The boy looked up into the girl's face and saw that a vein had begun to throb in her forehead.

"I'll have you know they call me the Rose of Martial Arts around here."

"Yeah right, ugly!" She lifted him up by the front of his shirt and was about to shake him for all that he was worth when the man's voice stopped her. She looked at him and was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"I can't help what has been picked from my pocket, can I?" He took his purse from Kaoru's lax grip and placed it in the boy's hand. "Next time, don't get caught." Kenshin helped Kaoru to her feet and began walking away, ignoring her protests. The boy watched them go, and his anger began to well up from his very toes, or so it seemed. He threw the purse at the redhead, hitting his target, who stumbled forward a few steps.

"Who do you think that you are to treat me that way? My name is Yahiko Myojin and I come from a long line of samurai. I don't need your pity."

"Listen kid..."

"I am not a kid! You think that you are so tough because you wear that sword? My father would have put you in your place you big loser!" With that, he put his nose in the air and stormed off in the opposite direction. Kenshin watched him go with smile. Kaoru tried to control her temper, but couldn't stop the words from coming to her lips.

"What a brat."

"If times were different, that boy would have made a fine samurai, that he would." He turned to his companion with a warm smile. "Now, how about that lunch?" She nodded but looked over her shoulder to where the boy had disappeared into the crowd with a thoughtful frown. They arrived at the Akabeko and sat down to lunch. After awhile, Kaoru's childhood friend, Tae, came over to talk with her. Her family owned the restaurant. Before long the topic of conversation had turned to the young pickpocket.

"I heard that he was adopted by the Shuei syndicate when his mother died. She was in the hospital for a long time, and the medical bills were quite high."

"So now the kid is forced to work off the debt?" Tae nodded sadly. Kaoru was deep in thought before finally jumping to her feet and heading for the door. "Miss Kaoru, where are you going?" Kenshin asked, as he grabbed hold of the only thing that he could reach. Unfortunately that happened to be her ponytail. She glared at him over her shoulder.

"I can't just ignore this. I have to do something." She turned to leave once again, but Kenshin did not let go of her hair. "You better let go of me Kenshin. I never thought that you could be so coldhearted as to let this go on."

"But you see..." Her elbow flew back, catching him in the ribs thus causing him to lose his balance and his grip on her hair. She ran off without another word. Kaoru returned to the dojo long enough to change into her training clothes and grab her wooden sword before heading off to find the Shuei syndicate and Yahiko. She didn't know why she felt it so strongly, but she knew that she had to help the young boy.

When she arrived at the Shuei headquarters, she saw that Yahiko had new bruises on his face and her heart went out to him. She turned to glare at the nearest man and demanded that he let the boy go. _Shippo, get over here! _accompanied by the twang of bow and the howl of an enraged beast ran through her mind. She had never used a bow in her life, so why was the sound of one so easily placed? _Kagome! _That name again!She didn't have time to deal with these strange happenings right now. She focused all of her attention on the men that seemed bent on keeping her away from Yahiko. The boy shook himself free and ran over to her, glaring all the while.

"What do you think that you are doing? I never asked for your help! I plan on giving up this dirty work and repaying the money through honest means. I don't need you!"

"I can't just stand by and let them take advantage of you!" She smiled at him softly and Yahiko felt a sense of recognition and comfort that he hadn't felt since his mother had died. This stranger was willing to fight for him? He watched in awe as she beat several of the men, sending them flying out into the courtyard. His amazement turned to horror however, when one of the men pulled a real sword and cut her wooden one in half. When he then hit her in the stomach, the force of the blow sending her through the shoji screen and into the room where the syndicate boss was having lunch, Yahiko cried out as if he felt her pain. He ran to stand in front of her protectively.

"This doesn't involve her." He growled as he stared at the boss. He was thrown to the ground and before long had his face smashed into the floor as two of the goons held him down.

"You have to learn to enjoy the dirty work, and you will have the lifelong benefits of being my servant. How do you plan to make a living, it is difficult for the samurai of this time to do so."

"Let me show him who owns him, Boss." The leader of the mob inclined his head and the man with the sword stepped forward. Kaoru threw herself in front of the child, her eyes filled with tears and her voice wavered as she pleaded for his life. "Say goodbye!" The swordsman said as he readied to end their lives. Just then the door blew inward and there stood Kenshin.

"Guess I just made it?" He said softly. Kaoru sighed in relief and couldn't stop the wide grin, even as she noticed the change in his voice. It was the same voice he had used when he took care of Gohei in the dojo. The tone was like velvet, but hard as steel. His eyes had also lost their softness, shading more towards blue than the violet she was used to...but didn't she also see golden flecks swimming just under the surface?

"Get in here, we have an intruder!" the Boss yelled. There was no answer and a slight smile graced Kenshin's face, although it was cold and didn't reach his eyes at all.

"I am afraid that they were a bit reluctant to let me in, so I gave them something to help them get to sleep."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am nothing more than a wanderer, that I am. I am here to ask that you release Miss Kaoru and the boy."

"What are you, another renegade samurai?" the man with the sword asked as he raised it to Kenshin's throat. "I'll kill all three..." Kenshin's eyes flashed and he effortlessly flicked his sword from its sheath, catching the man under the chin. The force behind the blow was mind-boggling as the man's head went crashing through the ceiling.

"I wasn't finished speaking. You just hang around for awhile." Kenshin turned his attention back to the man who led the syndicate. "So what do you say. Will you show your generosity and hand them over peacefully or will you suffer the embarrassment of having your entire syndicate defeated by one man?" The boss looked into his steely gaze and swallowed loudly.

"Take them. Take anything you want." Kenshin nodded and then looked to where Kaoru and Yahiko stood, watching in wide-eyed silence. He smiled at them warmly and held out his hands in a placating gesture.

"Sorry I was late."

"Kenshin, just where were you, anyway?" Yahiko gasped in pain and clutched his side. The beating he had received was just beginning to make itself known. Kenshin rushed to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right kid?"

"Who do you think you are? I never asked for your help!" Kenshin smiled and nodded at him. "That is true, and by way of apology, let me get those wounds treated for you." He lifted the boy up by the shirt and slung him over his shoulder as he left the building. 

Kaoru followed after him, watching Kenshin with what could only be described as awe. He really was kind and gentle, and he had saved her life again. _I could get used to this_ she thought, even as a blush crept into her cheeks. Yes, she would do whatever she could to keep Kenshin in her life. Now that he had wandered in, she wouldn't let him wander away again.

"....assistant master Kaoru Kamiya." At the sound of her name, Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts, seeing that they had arrived at the dojo. 

"Were you talking about me, Kenshin?"

"That I was. I was telling Yahiko about how he could get stronger here.... using the Kamiya Kasshin style."

"Wait a minute, Kenshin! You don't expect me to take lessons from that ugly girl, do you?"

"Kenshin, are you telling me that I am supposed to train this... child?"

"I am not a child you.... ugly. I'd be better off learning swordsmanship from a tanuki!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kaoru screamed as she chased the young boy around the room, a vein popping out on her forehead. Kenshin shook his head and laughed lightly, vaguely feeling as if he should be the one chasing the boy. With a shrug, he turned toward the kitchen as their insults echoed off the walls. Well, things wouldn't be quiet any longer, that was for sure.

************************************************************************

A.N. -- Okay, there we go, now we have another character added to the mix. Now its time for the shout outs:

Sailor Cosmos: Thanks! I am glad that you are enjoying it. And yeah, I did know that! It was one of those little coincidences I was talking about! Glad to see my mind isn't the only one that picks up things like that!

Kithkin: Enjoyment is key....its the reason we do this, right? Well, that and the fact that the ideas don't leave me alone until I get them out of my head...and I hate having a perpetual headache!

Larania: There is no doubt that I do need my head examined, but not for that reason! Too many strange things in there! Surprises, yes, some of those are in store *snickers* and it seems that you might have an idea what they are! Guess we will have to wait and see, right?

Lilfrozenfire: Well, hmmm.... I don't quite know what to say to that, but I am glad that you checked this out anyway! Hopefully you won't be too disappointed!

Kay Kylo: Perfect huh? Well, I do try...*blushes* Yeah, I am real modest too! But I am glad that you liked it. 

Chieren Decimal: ^_^ Okay, here you go, the next chapter! I won't quit...can't let you think that Kami would let you down!

SSJ-Mirai-Trunks: Favorites, huh? Well, thank you very much. I hope it doesn't disappoint you. As for the attitude between them, right now it is mostly from the anime, but don't worry, it will work itself out!

WingSong: Glad to see you back! And yeah, I say that to Inu Yasha all the time... however he doesn't listen! Rocks in his skull or something! Those cute little ears are just going to waste! As for the WAFF fan club...how do you join, right now I seem to be an unofficial member but I don't get to go to all the fun meetings and stuff! ^_~

To the others who reviewed, sadly I couldn't think of appropriate responses but I didn't want you to think that I didn't appreciate you. Thank you for reading and I hope that you continue to do so.


	4. I'm getting that feeling again

**********************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and crew nor do I own Inu Yasha and company. As far as I know, the story idea belongs to my imagination.

**********************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry for the delay everyone. This chapter was supposed to be up long ago, but then I was bit by the dreaded Writer's Block and blindsided by the inability to upload. It has finally arrived, and I hope it was worth the wait. Hopefully it won't be so long until the next chapter makes it into print. Drop me a line on your thoughts, suggestions, hopes, dreams, etc... And as always, read and enjoy! = D

**********************************************************************

Chapter 4

Kenshin slid open the front door of the dojo and made his way out into the courtyard. A small breeze played with the ends of his fiery red hair, carrying with it the sent of an approaching storm. His violet eyes slowly moved up to the sky only to see the bright stars being overshadowed by gauzy clouds. It was the night of the new moon, which was giving him a strange feeling of helplessness that he had never experienced before. _Couldn't you have at least trusted me with it? _Kaoru's voice asked. _I trust no one! _ his own voice snarled. There was a little gasp of pain and then Kaoru spoke again, her voice wavering with emotion. _I thought after all that we had been through... Its because you always have to play Mr. Macho that we...always get screwed like this YOU IDIOT! _Yet another memory to add to his rapidly growing collection of them.

With a shrug and a shake of his head, Kenshin began to circle the Kamiya compound, a part of the routine he had fallen into during the week that he had been staying there. Yes, this had become just as routine as doing the laundry, breaking up fights between the instructor and pupil of the dojo, and cooking their meals. He winced at the thought of Kaoru's cooking. She was a lovely woman, both inside and out, but she couldn't cook to save her life, which he had found out the hard way on the third night of his stay. His stomach still groaned at the thought.

When his thoughts turned to Kaoru they naturally returned to the repressed memories that had been surfacing not only while he slept but while he was awake as well. He had never been a believer in reincarnation, but that didn't seem to matter, because it had apparently believed in him. That was the only conclusion that he had come up with that made even a tiny bit of sense, he was recalling images from a past lifetime. Unfortunately, that was only slightly more comforting than another option he had come up with, insanity. He had to wonder what kind of person he had been in that past life, if a step up or down the karmic ladder had led him to this life where he had become a Manslayer. What kind of monster had he been if this was a step up? He didn't even want to think of what he had done or who he had been if this was a step down.

With another rough shake of his head, and another uneasy glance at the moonless sky, Kenshin entered the dojo once again. Everything was as it should be outside, now he had to check on those inside as well. He padded down the hall to stop before Yahiko's door. He slowly slid it open and couldn't stop his grin at the sight before him. Yahiko's arms were flung over his head and his body was slanted across the futon so that both feet hung off the edge. He centered his young friend back onto the bedding and ruffled his hair gently. At that moment, Yahiko reached up and slapped the rurouni with a half made fist, catching Kenshin off guard and making him stumble back a few steps. 

The boy was restless again. His sleep often seemed to be shadowed by dreams and he spoke to those within them, although it usually sounded like nothing more than the slurred speech of a man who had been in a sake house all night. Tonight however, those words were clear. Once he heard them, he wished that he hadn't.

"...baka...now she'll never come back!" the boy mumbled from the depths of his dreams. A single tear squeezed out from beneath his closed lids even as he bared his teeth in anger. "Why are you always so mean to Kagome, Inu Yasha?"

Kenshin gasped in shock, even as the guilt from the boy's words ate into his soul. Another emotion surfaced as well...panic. The thought of Kagome leaving him forever brought it out. Kagome, the woman from his memories...his lost love. The woman that he had found once again residing within Kaoru Kamiya. From Yahiko's words, it seemed that he had shared their past as well. How many others could he expect to run into from a life he only remembered in bits and flashes? And just what did it portend now that they all seemed to be coming together at this point in time?

The other name that the boy had spoken...Inu Yasha. Had that been his name? Or had it been someone else who was mean to Kagome? The sense of guilt and panic he experienced made him think that it could be nothing but his own. He rarely got information on himself from these flashes of memory. There were disjointed images of clawed hands, red cloth, a beaded necklace and of all things...dog ears. But those things didn't seem to add up to anything logical. That thought made him snort in derision, as if anything in his life was logical any longer. His clearest memories always had her in them. She had obviously been and was once again becoming his sole focus in life.

Yahiko had settled down and Kenshin left the room. He headed down the hall to see the main reason that he had taken up patrolling the grounds. This was one of his guilty pleasures. He had to check on her to be sure that all was well before he could settle down for the night, and if he stayed to watch her sleep for a minute... or thirty, that was only to be certain of her safety, right? Yeah, and pigs flew on their little golden wings. He watched her because it felt right to watch her, and just being near her calmed his senses.

Kenshin stood in the doorway, watching the woman of his dreams sleeping peacefully. A tender smile played upon his lips even as amber fire flared within his eyes. He quietly moved to her side, and knelt beside the futon, content just to listen to her soft, even breathing. He was unaware that he had spoken, until he heard the hoarse whisper which had broken the stillness with his own ears.

"I love you, Kagome." Her eyes fluttered open, and although they were hazy and unfocused there was recognition in them as well, and her smile was warm. She reached out a hand to cup his cheek.

"Inu Yasha..." Her voice was slurred and thick, and yet it was the sweetest sound that he had ever hoped to hear. It had been 300 years since she had spoken his name. "I missed you." He turned his head so that he could place a kiss in the palm of her hand, before he gently placed it back at her side.

"I missed you too... more than you will ever know. Now sleep. I will be here whenever you want or need me."

"Promise?"

"Feh." he snorted. "I said it didn't I? Stupid girl." His affectionate tone removed the sting from the harsh words. She sighed and snuggled back into the futon. He had almost missed the soft words hidden within the sigh... almost. _Love you_.

He stared down at the young woman for a long moment, unable to process the emotions those simple words still elicited from him. Finally, he reached out to brush a strand of ebony away from her face and then couldn't resist brushing his knuckles along her jaw line. With a deep sigh, he got to his feet and headed for the door, only to find that he was unable to leave until he took a final glance over his shoulder at his sleeping angel.

By the time he closed the door to his room behind him, his eyes had returned to their natural shade of violet. He dressed for bed and slid beneath the covers, only to find himself staring at the ceiling with wide eyes as he replayed their short conversation over and over in his head. Suddenly he clenched his hands into tight fists and tried to banish the images.

"I am not worthy of her, that I am not." He never expected a reply, so when the Battousai or Inu Yasha as he was coming to refer to that part of himself, spoke from the shadows of his mind, he couldn't have been more surprised.

__

I never was worthy of her, but that didn't stop her from loving me, and it sure didn't stop me from loving her. Come to think of it, it doesn't seem to be doing a very good job of stopping you now, does it? All it did was cause her pain and stop us from being together... from being happy. So much time wasted, and when I finally realized that, it was too late. The sadness in Inu Yasha's voice caused Kenshin's heart to ache even as his words caused a chill to run down his spine. _It was too late_ echoed in his head long after his counterpart had finished speaking. That night sleep was very elusive for the rurouni.

************************************************************************

Kaoru awoke with the feeling that she was forgetting something extremely important, but finally shrugged it off. She had just finished tying a pink ribbon in her hair when there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, she found herself face to face with Kenshin. She couldn't stop the blush that rose in her cheeks. Sapphire met amethyst and time seemed to come to a screeching halt for the pair. A slow smile curved his lips, and Kaoru found herself returning it, even as she drowned in the violet depths. Violet depths that were coming closer! Was Kenshin going to kiss her? She had been hoping that he would, and now it looked like she might get her wish. Her heartbeat doubled, then tripled as Kenshin continued to close the gap between them.

"Hey Busu, Kenshin, what are you doing? I thought we were going into town." Both adults blushed and looked away from each other, Kaoru sighing in frustration at the lost moment.

"That we are Yahiko." Kenshin replied, pasting his patented rurouni grin in place, before turning to face the young boy. He was torn between relief and the urge to beat the boy senseless for his untimely interruption. Inu Yasha apparently did not share his relief, although the frustration was the same.

__

Stupid runt. Always did have rotten timing. Think he does it on purpose! came the bad tempered growl from the back of his mind. Kenshin almost laughed and had to remind himself that the others probably wouldn't understand. His past self seemed to becoming more social as time passed.

They spent a companionable morning shopping and then decided to go to the Akabeko for lunch. As soon as they entered the restaurant felt the now familiar tingling sensation at the back of his mind and groaned. Tae led them to a table and then sat down to speak with Kaoru for a few moments.

'Just how many more people are going to show up from your past, Inu Yasha?' He asked his darker self. It was strange that he could speak like this to him, but he had spoken with the Battousai for years. He hadn't realized that he had a proper name.

__

Feh! How am I supposed to know? But judging by your present company, I know that if there is any way possible, there are two others would make their way back to our group. 

Kenshin turned his attention to a group of rowdy men that had begun arguing rather loudly. Tae left Kaoru's side and requested that they leave. One of the men hit the waitress, flinging her towards the back of the room. Kenshin was preparing to stand when a voice from the back of the room stopped them. A young man had caught Tae and set her back on her feet. He was tall and his brown hair stuck up from his head much like a rooster, although it was kept from his eyes by a red headband. He was wearing white pants and a jacket which hung open exposing his chest. His dark brown eyes were warm, as he made sure that Tae was all right, but they became cold as he took in the jumble of men that had started the problem.

"Lets take this outside." He said with a grin. His dark gaze traveled over the other patrons, stopping when they fell on Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko. He seemed puzzled for a moment and then shrugged, before following the rebel rousers out into the street. Meanwhile, the tingle in Kenshin's mind had intensified and he knew that he had found another one from his past. He looked at Kaoru, and couldn't stop the surge of jealousy when he saw that she was watching the young man closely, a puzzled expression in her blue eyes before she shook her head and then walked out of the restaurant.

In the middle of the street, the young man faced his older opponent without blinking. Suddenly the older man rushed forward, revealing a dagger in his fist as he threw his punch. The fighter didn't even seem to move, when suddenly the dagger dropped from a now useless hand which was attached to an arm which now bent the wrong way.

"This is too easy. I'll fight you with just one finger." With that said, a single flick to the forehead and the man went crashing into the street. His friend made a move to pull a hidden sword, but before he could do so Kenshin moved behind him.

"This is not your fight. If you choose to engage that weapon then I will be forced to use mine as well." His soft voice said, although it was as cold as steel. "Now collect your friend, pay your bill, and be on your way." They hastened to do as they were bid, mumbling all along the way.

"My name is Zanza." The young fighter said to Kenshin, as he eyed him up. "I am a fighter for hire, although if you ever want to go one on one..." There was something to the smaller man that made him think that he would be a worthy opponent. He rethought that impression when violet eyes looked up at him and a guileless smile spread on his face. 

"I'll have to pass, Zanza, that I will."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you can find me on Ruffian Row." The young man turned and walked away, allowing them to see the symbol for wicked emblazoned on his back.

"Does that stand for wickedly bad taste?" Yahiko asked with a grin. Truth be told, the boy was impressed with the fighter for hire's strength. 

"Something about him..." Kaoru mused softly. Kenshin looked at her in concern, although he knew that she was probably feeling the same thing that he was. This wasn't over yet.

***********************************************************************

A.N. 2: Sorry, but I don't have time for individual shout outs this time, but I will get them next time. But thank you all for your encouragement, you are my inspiration. Until we meet again....

Jewel's Light

************************************************************************


	5. Dreaming of you or me?

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and company, nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin and pals. The story idea is mine, as far as I know.

******************************************************************************

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I should probably just run for cover, but I have never taken the coward's way out (although I have given it serious thought). So first off, let me apologize for the long time between updates. I have been working on an original story, and quite honestly, had lost my train of thought on this one. I mentioned it before, but I don't work with outlines or anything (if I was a tightrope walker, I wouldn't use a net either) and my inspiration dried up. I was getting ready to take this down, and then last night, out of nowhere, the idea fairy smacked me with her sparkly little wand (it left a bruise and a few sparkles that won't wash off) and I was back to the drawing board... or rather the keyboard. Hopefully you will like it, and you won't be too angry at me. I really am sorry, and it shouldn't happen again. So, as always, read and enjoy. ^_^ (and I will get to work on the next installment)

******************************************************************************

Chapter 5-- Dreaming of you...or me?

Kaoru stood, leaning against one of the support poles of the porch, her sapphrine gaze vacant, although she gave the impression of watching the fluffy white clouds sail along on their silent journey across the sky. She was vaguely aware of the rurouni, bent over the washtub to her right, and the occasional peeks he was taking at her from beneath his long bangs, but mostly her mind was occupied with thoughts of the young man they had met earlier that day and the strange events of the past few weeks. Strange events which included two new boarders who seemed as if they had always been a part of her life, disturbing dreams, Kenshin's changing eye color and now another stranger that seemed so familiar that it left her heart wanting something that she couldn't name.

__

Things are so strange she thought with a rueful shake of her head. She tried to put a name to the cloud in her field of view, but came up blank. It looked like a cross between a rooster and a fox.

__

"If you think things are strange now, just wait!" Kaoru spun around with a gasp, wondering who could have snuck up behind her so silently. A second later she was waving a dismissive hand at Kenshin, who had leapt to his feet with his hand on his sword at her sudden action, and blushing furiously as she flashed him a sheepish grin. She wasn't surprised to see him watching her with golden eyes, a worried frown on his face. _He is here! It wasn't just another dream! _Kaoru almost turned again but just barely managed to stop herself. Kenshin really would think she was crazy.

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Everything is fine Kenshin. I'm just a little tired, that's all." ..._and jumping at the sound of my own thoughts_ she finished silently. As soon as she had completed her turn, she had realized that the words had never been spoken aloud. It had been her own voice, although it had seemed different somehow... She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked for Kenshin, only to find him at her side and staring at her in concern.

"You should lie down, that you should. I will wake you for dinner, that I will." She saw that his eyes had returned to soft violet. Without thinking about what she was doing, Kaoru reached up and gently stroked the scar that ran down his left cheek. Her smile was warm as she dropped her hand.

"I think I will, Kenshin. Thank you for worrying about me." She turned and entered the dojo. Kenshin remained rooted to the spot, his own hand reaching up to touch his cheek where he could still feel the warmth of her small hand. Just that simple, gentle touch had sent a shockwave through his very soul, while the smile had erased his tension and the sound of his name on her lips had warmed his heart. _Oi, you are such a sap _Inuyasha growled in the back of his mind, although Kenshin could almost feel the smirk that accompanied the harsh words.

"That I am." Kenshin mumbled with a goofy smile before returning to the laundry that was waiting for him.

******************************************************************************

Kaoru unrolled her futon and lay down, thinking about deep violet eyes that swirled into amber and then back again. She never noticed when she fell asleep, only knowing when she opened her eyes she found herself staring up into the lush green foliage of the largest tree she had ever seen. Golden sunlight filtered down through the branches, causing shadows to dance around her. She was surrounded by an untamed forest that gave off a sense of peace that she had never before experienced. The natural sounds of the forest were underscored by a soft humming from somewhere nearby. Very nearby, actually, right on the other side of the massive trunk.

"I'm dreaming again." she said softly as she walked around the base of the tree and stepped over the exposed roots, on a quest to find the person that the melodious voice belonged to. Kaoru never thought to be wary of the stranger, the dream was just too tranquil. When she reached the opposite side of the giant trunk, what she found was not what she had expected, and she hadn't had many expectations to begin with.

A girl with loose, raven hair that reached her lower back sat on one of the huge roots, her feet swinging slowly. Due to her staring at the ground, the girl's thick curtain of hair hid her face from Kaoru, but her outfit could be seen clearly, and it made Kaoru blush lightly. Her long legs were exposed to mid thigh by an obscenely short green kimono. The top part of the kimono was separate and although that was strange, it did cover her properly. It was made of a thick white material with a square collar of green and a little red tie. Even this girl's shoes were odd. They seemed to be made of leather and encased her entire foot. A short bow and a quiver of arrows lay on the ground at her feet.

"Um... hello..." Kaoru said hesitantly. The girl looked up and Kaoru gasped in shock. If not for the color of the girl's eyes, Kaoru could have been looking at herself a few years ago. The girl smiled at her, and the kendo instructor couldn't help but return it.

"Hi!" Her voice was bright and cheerful, and quite recognizable as Kaoru's own. "This is where we first met you know. I think that I loved him from the moment I touched those ears and looked into his golden eyes." Brown eyes traveled up the trunk of the tree to a scar in the bark, and then her gaze became sad. "I loved him even when she was..."

"We? Who is we? Who is he?" Kaoru interrupted, exasperation apparent in her voice. This girl spoke as if Kaoru knew exactly what she was talking about. "For that matter, who are you and why are you dressed like a..." Kaoru cut herself off with shocked gasp at what she had been about to say. The girl didn't seem offended, in fact, she giggled a little.

"Well, I always did have a bit of a temper." She shrugged and hopped down off the root to stand in front of the older girl. "My name is Kagome, I remember that much anyway." There seemed to be alarm bells going off in her head. Where had she heard that name before? It had been just recently.

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Kaoru." She wasn't sure if this girl was insane or if she was just extremely flighty. "Can I help you in some way?"

"Now that's a loaded question." Kagome stuck out her lip to blow her bangs out of her face. "I don't remember much, but I do remember some things, so I can tell you them. You also need to know what I don't remember, but since I can't tell you what that is, I suppose that I won't."

"You aren't making much sense, but I guess I should have expected that, since this is a dream."

"A dream. Yes, I can only talk to you through those right now, but even dreams give you some valuable information if you watch and listen closely. Although that dream I used to have about getting chased by my schoolbooks really didn't..." 

"Are you trying to confuse me?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, sorry." Kagome giggled nervously. "Its just that I haven't quite woken up yet. But that is neither her nor there. I remember him. Nothing else in my memories is as clear as he is, but that is how it was then, too." Her eyes rose to the scar on the trunk once again, and a single tear rolled down her cheek, unnoticed. "I know that my Inuyasha is in your... um... what's the cute redhead's name?"

"You mean Kenshin?" Kaoru's eyes widened suddenly. That was where she had heard the name! Kenshin had called it out in the night.

"Kenshin, hmmm... nice name. Yeah, that is who I mean." The sunlight started to dim and both women looked up at the sky. "Uh oh, looks like my time is almost up. This is what I remember, and what you need to remember now, too. There will be others who will find you, just as Inuyasha did. This is our chance to get it right. We failed the first time, but we have to fix it. We can't leave it as unfinished business. It **_HAS_** to end this time."

"You mean like when we met Yahiko and that young man today?"

"I'm not sure. I can only see things dimly through your eyes, and even that's all jumbled up. You'll know when you find them. You'll feel it." The light was now fading rapidly, and so was Kagome. "Oh yeah, if he calls you Kagome, he is speaking to you or rather, to us. You see, I am you in a way. Just be glad that I am not dead and out stealing souls while trying to take him to hell. That's a real pain, let me tell you." Kagome was almost gone and the shadows were thick but the last of the girl's words reached her on a breath of wind. "One last thing, you might want to practice with a bow and arrow or you'll never hear the end of it. And you might need this..." Kaoru found herself reaching out to the younger girl, even though she couldn't see her any longer. She felt something pressed into her outstretched hand, and she closed it automatically, not looking to see what she had been given.

"Kagome..." Kaoru opened her eyes to find herself staring into surprised violet ones. At the sound of that name, violet was replaced with gold in a heartbeat.

"Kagome?"

"Kenshin?" 

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin looked at her strangely, and she could see the amethyst swirling in the amber depths of his eyes. She couldn't stop the smile that touched her lips. He smirked at her in return. His voice sounded a little rougher, and it was strange to hear her name in that tone, but it was still Kenshin.

"Where is Kagome?"

"In my dream." Kaoru said, as if it was obvious. "You must be Inuyasha. She loved you quite a bit. Still does it seems..."

"Does she remember?"

"She remembers you, and not much else besides her name." Kaoru briefly wondered why it didn't seem strange to be having a conversation about what a person in her dreams did with one of the two personalities that resided within this man. "Could you help me up?" He reached down to assist her, when his eyes dropped to the object she wasn't even aware that she held in her hand. He peered at it closely for a moment and then recoiled as if he had been stung, all the color rushing out of his face. A deep growl rumbled in his chest.

"Oh hell no, wench, that I DO remember." He turned and vanished through her open door as if all the hounds of hell were on his heels. Kaoru sat on the futon, her hand outstretched once again, while blinking at the door in confusion. _What just happened?_ He had looked scared and angry, quite a strange mixture of emotion. She brought her hand to her face and looked at what was in her palm. After a few moments of scrutiny, she shrugged and got to her feet. True, it had come out of a dream, but other than that, it looked like a normal set of prayer beads to her.


End file.
